Time Is The Enemy of Mortals
by doggieearlover
Summary: This will be a collection of Sesshomaru/Rin drabbles or oneshots that were written for challenges at LiveJournal. The requirements for each one will be listed with that piece. Most, but not all, will be exploring their relationship in a platonic manner.
1. Remembrances: drabble

AN: This drabble was written for an iyficcontest at LiveJournal. Subject: Anniversary.

**Title: **Remembrances

**Rating:** G

**Words:** 250 (MS Word)

**Summary:** Sometimes anniversaries are bittersweet.

He did not know how many years had passed. Each year, on this same day, he trekked to this spot. Every year, on the anniversary, he remembered.

He remembered how she found him and tried to help him, even though he said that he did not want it. He remembered her smile when he asked what happened, though she never spoke a word. And he remembered scenting her blood on the wind before he found her little body torn and battered, ravaged by wolves. He would forever remember Tenseiga pulsing at his side, requesting to be drawn.

Though he hated to admit it, the life of the stoic demon lord had changed in that instant. As the girl's heart started to beat and she took a breath, he helped her stand. From that day forward he had been slightly tempered by the young child that always followed him, always obeyed him.

The years passed by and she stayed with him, refusing to leave him for the more conventional companionship she could have found in a human village. He had given his permission, even though it would have been difficult for him to see her go. Instead, she stayed by his side, growing into a proper lady and beautiful woman.

She had never married, saying she wanted no man. But she had not died alone, because when it was time, he was by her side. And every year, on the anniversary of her death, Sesshomaru comes to visit with his Rin.


	2. Remembrances: long version

AN: This is an extended version of the 250 word drabble, written at the same time in order to "fill in the blanks" as it were. Since the iyficcontest "Anniversary" theme was limited to 250 words, this written to accompany it. Same story, long version.

**Remembrances **

He did not know how many years had passed. Each year, on this same day, he trekked to this spot. Every year, on the anniversary, he remembered.

He remembered how she found him and tried to help him, even though he said that he did not want it; how she continued to bring him food, though he would not eat. He remembered her appearing before him beaten, and then her smile when he asked what had happened, though she never spoke a word. And he remembered scenting her blood on the wind before he found her little body torn and battered, ravaged by wolves. He would forever remember Tenseiga pulsing at his side, requesting to be drawn.

Though he hated to admit it, the life of the stoic demon lord had changed in that instant. As the girl's heart started to beat and she took a breath, he helped her stand. From that day forward he had been a bit tempered by the young girl that always followed him, always obeyed him.

The years had passed and she stayed with him, refusing to leave him for more the conventional companionship that she could have found in a human village. He had given his permission, even though it would have been difficult for him to see her go. Instead, she stayed by his side, growing into a proper lady and beautiful woman.

Many had come to court her, but she had never married, saying that she wanted no man. He knew he held her heart, and in truth, she held his as well. However, they had never consummated their love for each other, each forced to remain content with being in the other's presence. For the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands refused to follow in his father's footsteps and take a human as a mate. So, while they had never joined as one, they were never far from one another. Her company helped soothe him, and she became his confidant. For even though she was human, she was observant and wise beyond her years. Because of her advice, he was able to successfully rule the growing number of humans that populated his territory while other demon lords were embroiled in constant battles. While other youkai were falling prey to humans as guns and gunpowder became more widespread, he discovered the humans in his territory were actually defending his rule, saying they had been well-treated and provided protection when needed. It was all because of her.

He had eventually taken a fine, proper Inu-youkai bitch as his wife in order to produce an heir. He did not take her as his mate because he could not love her, for his heart belonged to someone else. But still, he did care for her and made sure that she wanted for nothing. They only time that they had truly fought was over the human that had been with him since her eighth summer. The wife finally came to understand that while he would not allow himself to have the woman, neither could he let her go. She came to accept this for the life of the Lady of the Western Lands was one of pomp and circumstance. She would have to acknowledge that while she would never truly have his heart, she would be able to give him the one thing the human never could – an heir. And so his wife did, and they practically lived separate lives within the castle, coming together for official functions or when their basic, more primal physical desires needed it. As a result, she did produce him a fine son as an heir, as well as several daughters.

The human woman remained with him. She congratulated him on the birth of his pups, and still gave him a warm smile whenever she saw him. He made sure she was taken care of, not wanting for anything as his own wife did not, with the one exception of what she had truly desired. She said that she understood, but he knew that it broke her heart. He tried to explain his own hatred of his very brother to her, all because he was hanyou. Though that hatred had vanished years past, he sometimes wished he had made amends with his brother. But he had disappeared. It seemed that he had vanished from the face of the earth after Naraku was defeated, along with the little miko that the demon lord knew that he loved. At one time he had actually searched for him, at the urge of the woman who was still a child at the time. All he had unearthed were rumors that the hanyou had returned with the strange miko to her home. Maybe, someday, he would find him. He knew his brother could easily live a thousand years, probably more. He had promised, before she passed on, that he would try again.

The girl had grown into a beautiful woman, but eventually age began to creep up on her and she grew old. It saddened the demon lord to watch her age before him, but such was the life of a mortal. It was one of the reasons he had never claimed her as his. He could have lengthened her life somewhat, but it would have crushed him to give himself wholly to her and then to lose her. She said she understood. She told him that she had never loved another, and what he had given her had been enough. She lived far longer than most humans did because of the extraordinary care she had been given. And when it was time, she had not died alone because he was by her side. He had called in a priest from a nearby village to help her into the afterlife, and then he had properly buried her. Her grave had only a stone as its marker, but was surrounded by a clearing that he made certain always had an abundance of wildflowers that he knew she would have loved. And every single year, on the anniversary of her death, Sesshomaru would come to visit with his Rin.


	3. Together Forever

**For the mfsanctuary Community at LiveJournal**

**Title: **Together Forever  
**Week/Prompt: **Week 2 / Forever  
**Word Count: **399  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **A promise for forever is a very long time.  
**Warnings/Author's Note: **Character death / manga spoilers beginning with Chapter 456

**Together Forever**

She said she'd be with him forever, and in her own way, she had been. In her own way – she still was.

He didn't know how the human child had wedged her way into his heart. He was a youkai – not just any youkai but a true Daiyoukai like his father before him. And like his father before him, he'd found himself caring more for a human than should have been possible for his demon heart. After all, they did not love in the same sense as humans, and yet, he couldn't bear to be parted from her for long. He had even followed her to the depths of Hell to rescue her. Only then had he begun to understand how deeply his attachment to her went.

He had somehow acquired another human child in their travels. Kohaku had ended up staying with them, eventually becoming her husband. Even so, he had always watched over them and made certain that they were safe. He'd come in the night like a thief to check up on them; he did not want to make the other humans in the village afraid. Now he had been called to her side as she neared her end, old age finally taking its toll.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you came," Rin said softly, her voice still full of admiration and love for him.

"Yes. I promised," he answered.

Rin reached towards him, wanting to take his hand. Hesitantly, he gave it to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please promise me… promise that you will watch over my family as you have watched over me. I know that you always kept me safe, and I will always love you for that. You were the only father I ever really knew. I wanted to tell you that before I die. I know you will live for a very long time. Will you keep an eye on my children, and my grandchildren? Will you do that for me, please? I will be able to pass on in peace if I know they'll be safe," she pleaded.

"Yes, Rin."

With his pledge, a smile graced her face and she closed her eyes for the last time. Sesshomaru sighed at the memory as he watched the children run and play. There was one little girl, a great-great granddaughter, that looked just like her, like his Rin. Through her descendents, she would be with him - forever.


	4. In Denial

**For the mf sanctuary**** community at LiveJournal  
****Week 3 Theme: When love is not madness, it is not love  
****Word Limit: 350**

**Title: In Denial  
****Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **350  
**Summary: **Sesshomaru is in a perpetual state of denial  
**Warnings**: Spoilers for Manga Chapters 466 - 471, and 529 forward.

**In Denial**

It was madness -there was no other word for it. How else do you explain charging into Hell – quite literally - to retrieve a human child?

His mother had chided him, _"You intend to pass through the Meidou to save a human? You really have become soft."_

He declared he was only going there to kill the Hell hound, but he knew the truth – he _had_ to have Rin back.

Sesshomaru tried to convince himself that it was because Tenseiga needed an upgrade to be even more powerful. But when confronted with Rin's death, he was willing to throw it all away. He knew that he _had_ to bring her back. He could not leave her in that mountain of corpses. He took on the Master of Hell himself to get her back and was crushed when she wouldn't wake up.

His Rin – she was dead. He had failed her, all because he wanted to improve his sword. His father's lesson was to teach him sadness and fear, but what he had learned was – love? Was this the compassion that he felt, the great sadness that he felt, when he realized he would never see her smiling face again? The insurmountable joy that he experienced when her life was returned to her by the Meidou stone - was this love? No, it must be madness – so much fuss over a human.

And yet here he was, doing it again. This time Rin had been taken by Magatsuhi in an attempt to seal Tenseiga. He hadn't thought twice about entering the body of Naraku to retrieve her. After all, after Hell, what was one Shikon no Tama powered hanyou?

He must be getting soft. He didn't even want to kill his hanyou half-brother whose youkai was currently fueling his body. He just wanted to knock some sense into him and get back to the problem at hand – where was Rin? Where had she disappeared to in that mound of flesh?

It wasn't love – it was… _necessary_. The whole situation was madness, but it didn't matter as long as he retrieved his Rin.


	5. Over the Moon

For the mfsanctuary community at LiveJournal Baby Steps challenge for Week 5. The word limit for this one is 150.

Title: Over the Moon  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 149  
Summary: Sesshomaru considers his family.

**Over the Moon**

'_He will be strong,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru watched the young hanyou as he pulled himself to his feet and took a step towards his mother.

"Come on, Baby, you can do it," she encouraged. She was on her knees in an elaborate kimono, her hands held outward.

'_She is a good mother, and I will be here to teach him. He will not grow up without a father as InuYasha did.'_

The Daiyoukai would never admit out loud that he had finally allowed himself to yield to the girl that had been with him since her eighth summer because of the strength of his brother. InuYasha was living proof that human blood was not the weakness he assumed it to be. With one small step, he had made the leap to the moon.

Rin hugged their son. "Can you go to Papa now?"

A leap in the right direction.


End file.
